


did it hurt? (when you fell for me)

by kurosykrie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Ice Skating, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosykrie/pseuds/kurosykrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi takes Oikawa to an ice rink. Oikawa can't skate. </p><p>And the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did it hurt? (when you fell for me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and fic, hope you guys enjoy it! Constructive feedback is always welcome! :)
> 
> Edit: Thank you guys so much for 100 kudos!! <3

This was not a good idea. 

Oikawa didn’t know why Iwaizumi thought he’d want to go ice-skating but here he was. Clutching the side of the ice rink. In the middle of a shopping centre. Where his fangirls could see him. Oh god, what if he falls? 

“Oi Asskawa, are you going to skate or not? I paid so you better fucking move.” 

It’s not fair. Not fair at all. A brute like Iwa-chan shouldn’t be able to be so graceful. 

Iwa-chan should just fall flat on his face so I can laugh at him. 

Oikawa chewed on his bottom lip, and, fingers still gripped tight against the side barriers, he took a hesitant step forward. 

But then his legs were sliding out under him, and despite all the years and years of volleyball training, he couldn’t find his balance. Falling with his hands still on the wall, he looked like he was hanging off a cliff. Except he wasn’t dangling. And he wasn’t vertical at all. In fact, he kind of looked like an exponential graph. A gradual slope of legs and then the sudden increase of his torso. 

A familiar bark of laughter from behind, and then, thick arms pulling him back upright.

“I was doing just fine, I don’t need your help, Iwa-chan!” 

Oikawa pouted, twisting his head around to look at his boyfriend. He was absolutely certain that if he moved, he’d just go tumbling down again. Although, if he lands on Iwaizumi… Well, he wouldn’t be opposed. At all. But then Iwaizumi would just shove him off. What an unromantic boyfriend he had. Speaking of his very unromantic, but very cute boyfriend, Iwaizumi’s face had turned red and his hand came up in what looked like a slap, then… It stopped. In front of Oikawa. And now it was just hanging in the space between them. 

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who had stopped looking at Oikawa but his face was still red, and then back down at the hand. His heart may or not having have skipped a beat. Or twenty. 

Taking the offered hand, he held tight, fingers pressing painfully into Iwaizumi. 

“Shittykawa, I need that hand to spike, you idiot. Don’t break it.” 

Iwaizumi frowned, and Oikawa, uncharacteristic as it was, mumbled an apology, a flush spreading across, as he stared at their joined hands. It wasn’t like they haven’t held hands before. Hell, they’ve been doing it since they were five. It’s just that usually, it’d be just them. On the way home, to school, to practice. 

“You know you still need to let go of the wall, right, you big baby?” 

And then the moment was gone and Oikawa was scowling and forcing his hand off, because he was most certainly not a baby, Iwa-chan. The look Iwaizumi gave him said that it was clear that he thought otherwise, but he didn’t say anything. 

Iwaizumi pushed off without a word, still holding hands with Oikawa. Oikawa let out a (manly) screech, his free arm spinning in an attempt to maintain his balance. Not that he was falling, or that Iwaizumi would let him fall in the first place. 

The ice was smooth underneath his skates, and Iwaizumi pulled him around the rink once, before gliding to a stop and grumbling about how he’s doing all the work as usual. A very indignant Oikawa squawked at that, and he opened his mouth to reply. 

All of a sudden, another skater shouted, “Coming through!”, forcing Iwaizumi to drop Oikawa’s hand as the skater zoomed between the two of them, bumping slightly into Oikawa. 

His legs were slipping out from under him again but this time, Iwaizumi grabbed onto him before he could fall, steadying him. 

“My saviour, Iwa-chan! Rescuing me from a bruised butt. Which would mean we can’t do naughty things. What if you were actually thinking about that when you grabbed me! My, my, how naughty Hajime-chan!” 

Iwaizumi spluttered, and stalked, well, as much as you can stalk, off the ice, leaving Oikawa in the middle of the rink. By himself. With no support.

He still can’t skate. 

“Iwa-chan, you meanie! Come back here and help me!” 

His cry for help was ignored, of course, but it was worth a shot. 

It can’t be that hard. If Iwa-chan can do it, then there’s no reason why I shouldn’t be able to. 

Oikawa took a small step, and, satisfied that he was still stable, took another, and another, until he was holding onto the edge of the rink again, heart beating fast. Iwaizumi was waiting for him at the entrance, a smirk stretched across his face as he stood there, one arm over the barriers, another behind his back. 

“I knew you could do it if you tried. Here.” 

A hand was extended to Oikawa again, but this time, it wasn’t empty. A small box wrapped in a blue paper that was covered with glittery aliens rested in Iwaizumi’s hand. Oikawa’s jaw dropped open and, forgetting his fear of falling, he released his grip on the barriers, and made a grab for the gift. The wrapping was quickly but carefully removed, folded and then placed into his jacket pocket. The box top came off, and Oikawa just stood there silently, staring at its contents in disbelief. Iwaizumi’s hand came up to rub the back of his rapidly heating neck, and he mumbled, “I know I’m not doing this right, and I know you’ve been upset that we’re going to separate universities, but they’re not very far apart, and if you wanted to, you could live with me and commute? I already checked out the apartment an-“ 

Iwaizumi was interrupted by a tall and heavy volleyball player flinging himself at him, the barrier of the rink between them the only thing keeping him upright. 

“Of course, of course, of course! Did you even need to ask?” Oikawa’s voice dropped to a low whisper, “Together forever, right?” 

Iwaizumi brought his arms around his best friend and boyfriend, holding him tight, and replied, “Yeah. Forever.” 

Oikawa smiled, a true, genuine one, his hand still curled around the set of house keys, a UFO keychain holding them together.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Oikawa starts slipping again because it's ice and he's Oikawa.


End file.
